Training and Dissemination are central components of our P41 program, and we have a strong track record in these areas over the 17-year lifetime of this P41 program. ? We will continue ongoing on-site training of users at all levels, from undergraduates to senior faculty. ? We now run, and propose to expand, a highly successful annual training course, Single-Cell Microbeams: Theory and Practice, which involves formal lectures, extensive hands-on experience, and technology transfer options. o The microbeam training course is designed to cover all aspects of microbeam theory and practice for biological research - from biological theory to wet-lab experience, and from physics to engineering. o Our Department of Radiation Oncology has and will continue to provide financial support for student travel awards for the Microbeam Training Course. ? Participation in the Research Experience for Undergraduates (REU) program, in conjunction with the Columbia University Physics Department, has been ongoing since 2006 and will be expanded to include two students starting in 2015. ? We will continue to extend our on-line educational resource: o We will expand our on-line virtual microbeam training course, in concert with the expansion of our face-to-face microbeam training course. o Beyond the virtual microbeam training course, we are expanding our electronic dissemination through Wikipedia entries and, particularly, through the Linkedin Biological Microbeams group, which we initiated in 2012, and which has continued to grow. ? Apart from electronic media, we continue to reach out to the scientific community to disseminate information about microbeams, through meetings and workshops and, globally, through peer-reviewed publications. ? We plan to organize a follow-up meeting, PIC-II, a followup to our earlier international meeting Probing Individual Cells: Applications to Signaling, Structure and Function, which was previously organized by RARAF under the auspices of our P41 program.